miraculous presents: gamerous
by cybarhack99
Summary: the gamerous power jewels now in america in tampa bay in which Elric Cyberhack/crossfire a 15 year old hero with the redfield gamerous of weapons (chris redfield) whos been using it for a month and now at the end of summer he has to find a team to track down so now elric has to entrust some of the gamerous they currently have to new holders. (now being rebooted)


Gamerous re:ch1

A/N: I don't own any video games involved or the miraculous concept

Plot: It'll be a series based on miraculous where video game magical jewelry called Gamerous exists (they're based on video game characters) the story is based in New York in which Elric Cyberhack/Crossfire a 14 year old boy who found the Chris Redfield Gamerous's Spritoid Starrs which is bonded to his watch as well as other spritoids and gamerous and now must now form a team to battle evil Gamerous holders, dark miraculous holders (including a new hawkmoth) and the dangerous gamerous holder villain spectre sigma

Ch1 origins part 1

In the year 2021 3 years after hawkmoth's defeat, a group of scientists created the gamer project where they would make their own version of the miraculous codenamed Gamerous which they discovered a realm based on various video games called the throne of games which video game characters are formed after various new games are created but when they tried to open a portal an explosion happened killing most of the scientists and causing the creation of Spritoids pixel like kwamis that are based on various video game characters from the throne, some based on heroes, others based on villains.

2 years later

We see a dark area where a Spritoid based on Sigma (megaman x) is seen scared in front of his holder whose body isn't shown but his broach suddenly changes into a look based on the maverick logo and sigma's armor as the spritoid is cowering saying "the gamerous and spritoids are not weapons or pawns they're supposed to be used for good" "I want to use them for my own means now Mavver" "please don't do this" "I'm your master, now" as he puts on his broach "Mavver virus unleashed" as Mavver (the spritoid) gets sucked into the brooch as the man now looked liked an armored emperor with a combination of sigma's X5 and X8 looks except for the head which is replaced with armored dome helmet save for 2 red eyes on peaking out "from now on I'll be known as Spectre Sigma" as he laughs evilly

1 week after

At new york a few criminals from a mafia style gang called the purple skulls (each had a purple skull tattoo on their body) robbing a jewelry store before they head to an alley being ambushed by a figure wearing a black military like armor with grey circuit lines, combat gear, a watch on his right arm based on the BSAA from Resident Evil and an assault rifle which looks like it came out of a video game as he fires two stun blasts from his gun knocking out two of the criminals and goes into hand to hand combat with the other three. The trio are then knocked out as he then goes into his skill inventory and gets out a rope to tie up the five criminals "there time to go" he says as he jumps back out there to an alley before saying "Starrs Mission End" as a grey light cover his body revealing a 14 year old caucasion boy with brown hair blue jacket with a x on the shoulder black jeans, glasses and black shoes this is Elric Cyberhack and coming out of his watch a Spritoid a fairy like creature which looks like a kwami but has circuits on its body a symbol based on the BSAA on its head as no mouth and full blue eyes this is Starrs a Spritoid based on Resident Evil's commander Chris Redfield as Starrs flies into Elric's pocket on his jacket, as Elric heads to his house as he sees his mother Arias Cyberhack (short blond hair, blue eyes, red apron over an orange shirt, blue jeans and flip flops) and grandfather, Patrokelips "Patrick" Cyberhack (grey hair in a flattop, tan skin, dark brown eyes, grey polo shirt, plaid jeans, a medieval looking ring and slippers) "Elric, there's something you must hear." as another spritoid this one looking like a floating medieval armor reveals "Elric, Starrs, someone found the Sigma Gamerous along with Mavver and i'm feeling a negative force" then Starrs interjects and says "so that means we're dealing with someone who will send Mavericks after us now, Arcc" then patrick says "we should give out some gamerous for your team we're forming and we then see a box which looks like a miracle box but this one is a bit bigger, blue and yellow, and opens differently revealing 6 gamerouses they are

Dante Gamerous: bracelet that looks like Dante's pendant

Morrigan Gamerous: choker with a bat tag hanging

Strider Hiryu Gamerous: belt buckle with his symbol on it

Zero gamerous: hair tie based on a combination of both of Zero's looks from Megaman Zero and Megaman X

Chun li gamerous: hair pins with chun li's buns on them

Captain commando gamerous: sunglasses based on captain commando's

Patrick then replies with "so far we have 8 gamerouses in the game vault we should give them all out with you as the leader to select your allies few at a time and choose wisely i'll keep the sir-arthur gamerous" "we should also use this to find any other missing gamerous" says Arias "and make sure whoever has mavver doesn't takeover new york or causes a disturbance in reality" Elrics replies with snarkiness

Next day

In an apartment in midtown where 14 year old Jason Wyoming wakes up and gets ready for his first day in high school (black hair, green eyes, red shirt with a spider on it, blue jeans, and white and red sneakers) as he goes down he sees his mother Kaylin ( making breakfast "morning Jason ready for school" "yeah mom eggs and bacon for breakfast" as he notices what his mom's cooking "your father's out getting the car ready for school" see jason's father issac is in charge of a mechanic's shop as Jason heads into his car as they head to central bay high school

Then on the rooftops Elric or his alter ego crossfire as he drops into an alley and detransforms as he see jason getting dropped off by his dad as elric goes to meet up with his friend "hey Jason how was your summer of working for your dad" he then secretly drops a box containing the Dante gamerous in his bag "nothing much Elric, scored some cash how was your trip to Paris did you meet any superheroes" during the summer Elric and his family went to Paris as his grandfather is a guardian who was investigating reports and rumors of the gamerous and where they came from. The 2 friends then see mean girl Taylor Levinton (blond with blue tips, blue eyes, designer based clothes) and her sidekick Marcy Rivers (african american, orange and white clothes and flip flops) bullying her usual prey, a girl named Lucy Rennalds (pink hair, glasses, white shirt, blue skirt, red leggings and red shoes) "awe what's the matter luser, scared of another semester" says Taylor as she gets closer "with me" as Elric and Jason converse "guess that bitch Taylor and her sidekick Marcy are here" Elric whispers to his friends ear see Taylor is the daughter of american fashion mongol Johanes Levinton, who runs a fashion company that rivals the resurrected Agreste brand now called Marinette brand and is basically a spoiled brat as Taylor continues to bully Lucy before a voice says "leave her alone Levinton" as an asian girl shows with straight long green hair(dyed), hazel eyes, a red jacket with a pink and white polo shirt, blue jeans and pink designer boots this is Kimberly Morris-Cheng as Elric says "guess the rumors of fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng's cousin going here are true" as he notices Taylor storming off realizing her dad's rival's cousin is at her school and her comforting Lucy and it appears she hates bullies as elric starts to think perfect candidates for gamerous besides the one he went with for the dante one as he starts to think that she would be a perfect candidate for the Morrigan Aensland Gamerous as he slips the gamerous in her bag as the 2 friends head to class Lucy thanks Kim "thanks names Lucy Rennalds" "Kimberly Morris Cheng, don't worry i've been used to bullies" then they both head to class becoming friends as Taylor and Marcy scold Elric and Jason telling the duo to move to a different set of seats then a boy with slick black hair, green eyes, a black polo shirt with a star on the chest, blue jeans and an america styled cap as well as red converse then Taylor says "hi Zane" "hey Taylor" as Kim tells Elric, Lucy and Jason that he's Zane Trenmark son of tech innovationer Marcus Trenmark in which Lucy starts to blush at Zane as their teacher Mr. Grove arrives and starts class

Meanwhile in the class next door class clown James Sanderson (curly red hair, blue jacket and shirt, khaki pants and brown eyes) just placed whoopee cushions in the teacher's chair and all his classmates desks as got a bunch of laughs as the teacher mrs. nakamura tells him to go to the principal's office and write an apology letter for too much pranks which he goes while scolding

Spectre sigma's lair

see spectre sigma's computer load where he says "pranks can be both funny and mean but i could turn this prankster into a killer clown" as he codes a virus on a card from his weapon and sends it through the internet while saying 'sending virus codenamed JOKER to subject' as it travels to James and goes into him through phone and he hears spectre sigma "Dark Jester i am spectre sigma your school doesn't respect your pranks i grant you the power to pull the last laugh on your school and anyone else who doesn't respect your comedy" "yes spectre sigma" as his body gets covered in purple data revealing a jester like villain with red and black circuit lines as well as a giant jester cane based wand as he starts throwing explosive pies from his wand

Then principal Andrew Roberts hears the explosives and his door kicked open revealing Dark Jester "Mr. Sanderson what happened to you" he asked ''it's Dark Jester now" as he fires a blast of gum at him after he says to evacuate the school

As Elric heads to the restroom Starrs comes and Elric says "must the work of the Sigma Gamerous" "yeah Elric let's transform and kick his ass"

"Starrs Begin mission" as Starrs goes into the watch and a black suit forms around Elric as well as armor based on Chris Redfeild's RE7 look an assault rifle like gun forms on his back which he grabs from as well as high tech sunglasses as he stands ready for battle as Crossfire where he heads to face Dark jester as the villain then fires exploding pies at civilians.

then Jason heads home into his room and finds a crimson box the rebellion sword symbol on it and Kim heading into her room of her apartment and finding a dark purple box with a bat wing on it and then they both open the boxes

Jason's box reveals a bracelet as a crimson pixel based ball revealing a demon like being based on dante's devil trigger from DMC3 and says "so your my owner now huh, names Sparxx Spritoid of Devil May Cry's very own Dante"

Kim's box reveals a choker as a dark purple pixel based ball revealing a bat like being with a based on morrigan from Darkstakers but with a green pixie cut "greetings young lady you're going to be my new lady my names Komorri spritoid of darkstalkers succubus heiress Morrigan Aensland"

Jason puts on the bracelet which digitizes to a silver bracelet with a blue gem in the center as Sparxx explains how the Gamerous "your weapons is the rebellion and ebony and ivory, you can create devil arms from enemies you fight, and you have most of dante's normal devil arms, and you have some supers but can only use them from a meter called command codes i won't explain all of them," "ok so how do i transform" "just say Sparxx devil awaken"

"Sparxx devil awaken"

As Spartzz goes into the bracelet a crimson and black jumpsuit forms with a red trench coat and circuits form, as well as a devil styled mask his hair turns white, his sword forms on his back as well as 2 guns in holsters based on ebony and ivory as he stands ready with his sword as he heads out

Kim then puts on the choker which digitizes to a choker with a ladybug symbol on the tag as Komorri explains "your main tool my lady is your wings, you can absorb souls, shapeshift, and even teleport plus there's command codes but i can't explain all oh and you have to say to transform is Komorri let's luminate"

"Komorri let's luminate" as Komorri goes into the choker a dark purple jumpsuit forms on her as well as a pair of wings, orange bracers, black boots, a pair of bat wings on the eyes as well as a mask on her eyes as she spreads her wings as she goes into a pose

We then see Crossfire shooting at Dark Jester but is using balloons to block the shots 'never faced a virused enemy Starrs how do i beat him' 'think boss battles if the health reaches zero they revert back to normal' as Crossfire getting something from the inventory and gets out a card called barricade which he activates " **Barricade** " and a wall materializes

As Jason follows the trail of carnage caused by Dark Jester he sees a green haired girl in purple trying to fly 'she must be one of your teammates' 'wait we could talk telepathically, and what do you mean by teammates' 'well mine and the Morrigan Aensland Gamerouses were given by one of your classmates to help Crossfire out with battling villainous gamerous holders as well as virused civilians who turn into villains created by spectre sigma just make sure their health is at zero and be back to normal civilians' he then helps the girl out "you must be my partner names uh…." 'Rebellion Demon' Sparxx tells him "Rebellion Demon" she replies "names Midnight Succubus" "ok so we're supposed to help Crossfire out" they both then see the titular hero fighting Dark Jester as they both go down to provide back-up

"Give it up Crossfire i got you outgunned" the jester says while he laughs as a blast of energy is hurled towards him and hits him as Midnight Succubus and Rebellion Demon arrive weapons ready for battle as the duo gets Crossfire up "i take your Spritoids filled you in on powers and how to beat this guy" they both then nod Midnight then flies out to distract the villain "hey Dark Joke, want to catch me" Dark Jester then starts running trying to tail her as the _'make sure it's not a trap'_ spectre sigma says telepathically as crossfire goes into his inventory and gets out a card **"Bazooka"** as a bazooka forms on him "how did you do that" R. Demon says and Crossfire replies with "just go into your inventory deck and summon a weapon or you could use a command code to use a power and a gamer's ultimate" as he goes into his stats and finds how his command code works and starts to say it

" _By the power of a command code awaken weapons from the depths of hell, summon a tool to battle this monstrous fiend_ _ **Devil Arms"**_

Rebellion Demon then summons a chain scythe with spiked edges as Midnight Succubus flies back with Jester fire a gumball blast as R. Demon and Crossfire uses their weapons to blast his health bar to zero causing red pixels cover him turning him back to James and restore the city before the attack "where am I" he then says as Crossfire says "maybe a win quote like game won would be good" "ok game won" says Midnight

Spectre sigma's lair

"so there are gamerouses in new york, guess i'm going to have to try harder to get them and achieve victory and my wish" as the lights in his lair go off

In parts around the world

In the Order of Guardians temple the monks were contacting ladybug and her allies about the gamerouses in new york and what to do about them so they agree to send someone with a gamerous there

In Chicago a young girl with short blond hair is seen boarding a plane to New York with a peculiar comb based on a certain half genie hero

And in upstate new york Marcus Trenmark (bald head, black eyebrows cacausion skin red business suit with black jacket) sitting on his desk watching the news about the gamerous "so they're back"

Now at the homes of the trio

At Jason's house Spartxx tells Jason about the history of the gamerous including the gamer project's goal of protecting the world, classes his gamerous has as well as the others, as well as other gamer's ultimates and skills

At Kim's apartment Komorri was also explaining the same things and she was thinking about calling her cousin Marinette from Paris but decided to wait due to her spritoid telling her no

Lastly at Elric's house him, Arias and Patrick were talking with the other Spritoids about how if Mavver's activated by someone with a dark heart then what Gamerous would be found Elric then says "I'll be taking a page from Ladybug's book and call in reinforcements if things go bad with strong virused villains"

 **Well that's a wrap don't worry there will be more gamerous coming in future chapters such as classic Megaman and other Capcom icons, Kratos and other playstation all-stars, Pacman and namco heroes and villains, Nintendo smashers, and some indie fan favorites (such as the shantae one) please leave your thoughts as well as some virus villain ideas in the comments and reviews**


End file.
